If My Heart Was A House
by dead-acc0unt
Summary: A short slashy songfic about a heated intimate night at Eddy's house. Oneshot/Slash/EDDxEDDY/ Please R&R. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SLASH.


A/N: Hey, it's been a while, guys. This is my first songfic inspired by "If My Heart Was A House" by Owl City. I hope you guys like it! It's a one shot.(You should listen to the song, also. If you like "Fireflies" you'll like this!) =]

[x][x][x][x]

"**If My Heart Was A House"**

By: xXDawnBreaksXx

[x][x][x][x]

Eddy looked out his bedroom window. He smiled as he took in the beauty of the shimmering twilight sky up above. The time was now. It was perfect.

"_You're the sky that I fell through" _

He slightly closed the blinds and turned to his lover who sat upon his bed, Double D. Double D smiled back at Eddy with a gaze that invited him to come.

Eddy gladly accepted the invite and walked to his bed and on top of Edd.

"_And I remember the view whenever I'm holding you__"_

The two Eds started to kiss, slowly deepening it as the passion set in. A sensational rush sent through the both of them as their tongues overlapped each other.

" _The sun hung from a string"_

Double D's fingers ran through Eddy's short jet black hair, pulling at it as they kissed.

They stopped to take a breath, right before Double D signaled Eddy that he was "ready" by taking off his shirt. Eddy smiled as he set his eyes upon the beautiful ivory skin that belonged to this astounding boy. He removed his hat for him and smiled again at his soft black hair that stopped just above his shoulders.

"Beautiful." Eddy whispered to himself

Double D's cheeks turned pink at the comment.

"_Looking down on the world as it warmed over everything"_

This wasn't their first time, nor their second, but Eddy can't help but smile every time he sees Edd's fair skin and wonderful hair.

Eddy removed his own shirt and pants; Double D removed his remaining clothes. He smiled as he stared Eddy down. The masculine look Eddy carried was breathtaking to Eddward. He threw himself into his arms and traced along his collarbone with his finger.

"_Chills run down my spine as our fingers entwine"_

They began to kiss again. Double D's soft hands caressed the sides of Eddy's face.

Double D let out soft, sweet sighs as Eddy began to nip at the sensitive spots on his neck. He ran his tongue alongside it. He licked and sucked every part of Eddward's supple skin.

Eddy smirked, and then grabbed Double D's swollen passion along with his and moved his hand up and down in a rhythmic motion.

"_And your sighs harmonize with mine"_

They both sighed with relief. Relief that they could let up their stress that they carried upon their shoulders ever since they became open about their relationship. Out of both of their parents, it felt like Double D's mother was the only one who still accepted them for who they were. Some of the kids in the Cul-de-sac didn't really approve themselves; especially Kevin and Rolf. But that didn't matter now. They were together, and they were happy, that's all that mattered.

"_Unmistakably, I can still feel your heart"_

Eddy rolled Double D onto his back and stared at him, waiting for approval. He smiled and held up a finger telling him to wait as he reached for Eddy's drawer. Double D pulled out the tube of lube and handed it to Eddy.

After Eddy lubricated himself well, he separated Double D's legs and slowly pushed himself inside of Double D. They both let out a pleasure filled moan.

"_Beat fast when you dance with me"_

Double D pushed back onto Eddy, creating an increase in the sudden pleasure. He felt as if he were on Cloud 9 as Eddy moved in and out him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back feeling Eddy hit him at his core; It almost brought him to tears.

They both only became more aroused by hearing the sounds of each others moans and heavy breathing.

"_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully"_

Eddy began to move faster, along with their heartbeats.

"_Back and forth"_

He gripped hiss sides tighter, and Double D clung to the sheets.

"_If my heart was a compass you'd be north"_

They were about to reach their climax.

"_Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall"_

Then the great euphoria hit them both. They spurt the hot, sticky liquid onto each other, but didn't care.

"_Wherever you go"_

Eddy collapsed on top of Double D as they both panted. When he regained his energy he looked at Double D and smiled; Double D chuckled. Eddy rolled off of him and held him close to his body. Taking comfort in the smell of his luxurious hair. Double D fit his body close to Eddy's and closed his eyes, feeling safe in the arms of the boy he loved, dearly.

"_If my heart was a house you'd be home..."_

[x][x][x][x]

A/N: Sorry if it seemed short and kinda crappy. Like I said, it was a one shot, and I'm an amateur writer. I hope somebody reading this enjoyed it though. ^^ Thank you for reading. Please review!


End file.
